


Train Wreck

by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Almost Buried Alive, Bad Parent Gladys Jones, Betty Cooper Crying, Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper Needs a Hug, Bigotry & Prejudice, Bullied Jughead Jones, Bullying, Cheryl Blossom Being an Asshole, Child Abuse, Crying Jughead Jones, Discrimination, F/M, FP Jones II in Jail, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Gladys Jones Being an Asshole, Good Parent FP Jones II, Hal Cooper is the Black Hood, Harassment, Hurt Jughead Jones, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jughead Jones & Kevin Keller Friendship, Jughead Jones Breaks Down, Jughead Jones Loves Betty Cooper, Jughead Jones Needs Help, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones kidnapped, Kidnapped, Kidnapping, Protective Betty Cooper, Protective FP Jones II, Protective Jughead Jones, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Scared Betty Cooper, Scared Jughead Jones, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, The Black Hood, Traumatized Jughead Jones, Worried FP Jones II, bughead - Freeform, bullied, falice - Freeform, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22
Summary: Having one parent In jail when they don’t deserve It Is bad enough. But when FP Is finally free Jughead will find out which parent of his should end up In jail! He’ll found out that the second Black Hood, Is Gladys Jones!! Jughead will soon learn just how much hatred his mother has for his girlfriend and her mom.
Relationships: Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom & Betty Cooper, Cheryl Blossom & Jughead Jones, Chuck Clayton & Jughead Jones, FP Jones & Tom Keller, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, Fangs Fogarty & Jughead Jones & Sweet Pea & Toni Topaz, Gladys Jones & Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones & Kevin Keller, Jughead Jones & Sweet Pea, Jughead Jones & Tom Keller
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Train Wreck

**Author's Note:**

> Note: In this version the scene where Betty buries Archie and they find out that Mr. Svenson Is one of The Black Hoods Is before FP Is released from jail not after. And the scene Is Betty and Jughead not Betty and Archie.

It was the day after Jughead’s friends were arrested at Southside High. Fred Andrews forced Mayor McCoy to hold a meeting with all the parents. He wanted to make It clear to her that the way she handles things Is beyond what Riverdale stands for and that he and other parents weren’t having kids treated that way just for being on the Southside part of Riverdale and being forced to go to Southside High. Of course, Fred Andrews was the first one to speak.

Fred: You can’t run Into schools with police arresting children that you have no proof that they did anything!! If you’re that concerned how these teenagers are being raised then put them In a better school that can keep an eye on them better and have more authority so they can’t do drugs!! Shut down Southside High and put them all at Riverdale High!!

A lot of the parents mumbled In agreement

Mayor McCoy: Fine Fred, you have made some points. This morning every student that was arrested will be released. Starting tomorrow morning they’ll all be going to Riverdale High.

That night the minute Fred told Archie what was happening he called Jughead and told him the good news. And as he visited his dad that night that’s what he was going to share with his dad. Soon both of The Jones men were picking up the phones. 

FP: Hey kid, you look like you got some good news. What’s up?

Jughead: Well, Mr. Andrews forced Mayor McCoy to not only free all the Southside High students she got arrested, but to send them to Riverdale High starting tomorrow.

FP laughed

FP: That sounds like Fred. Well, that Is good news boy. That means you’re going back to Riverdale High too, right?

Jughead: Yes. Weatherbee already transferred me back.

FP: Good. You can see that pretty blond of yours every day. 

Jughead blushed and groaned

Jughead: Dad!

FP laughed

FP: You better go thank Freddy for both of us. Tell Fred and Red I said hi. I love you Jug.

Jughead: I love you too dad

He walked out of the jail. But as soon as he got to his motorcycle his cell rang with an unknown number.

Jughead: Hello

He heard a deep voice

The voice: Hello Jughead Jones

Jughead: Who Is this?

The voice: The Black Hood

Jughead: So, you’re harassing my girlfriend and now me?! Leave Betty alone! 

The Black Hood: The way I hear It, she’s not your girlfriend anymore. Good riddance. You can do a lot better Jones! She’s ugly as fuck just like her mother!

Jughead: She Is not!! And we’re still best friends!! So I am not going to stay on this phone and listen to you Insult her and her mom!!

The Black Hood: We’ll be In touch Jones. This won’t be our only talk.

The Black Hood hung up. With that Jughead called Betty.

Jughead: Betty, can you please meet me at my trailer? We should talk.

Betty: Of course. I’m on my way.

She hung up. Not long after Jughead got home Betty got there. 

Betty: What’s up Jug?

Jughead: The Black Hood, he called me now too.

Betty: I can’t take this anymore Jug! I need to know who this man Is! He needs to leave Riverdale alone!!

Jughead: I couldn’t agree more. Do you and Archie have any Ideas?

Betty: Archie has been looking Into Mr. Svenson since we learned he was the survivor of that murder-

Jughead: The Riverdale Reaper one?

Betty: Yeah, I was going to talk to Cheryl’s grandma to see If she knew anything. Then The Sisters of Quiet Mercy.

Jughead: Well, I’m helping. But first, I’m going to open the present I got on the porch.

Betty: Who’s It from?

Jughead: I don’t know yet

He grabbed the box with the tag that said “From someone who cares about you.” He slowly opened the box but ended up jumping back with Betty. It was someone’s finger! Jughead took a deep breath as he picked up the note that was Inside the box. The note said “This finger belongs to Mr. Svenson. Find the truth. Reveal It to the town and you might save his life.” Jughead turned to Betty.

Jughead: Still think It’s Mr. Svenson? 

Betty: It might be. Still, our Investigation begins. Let’s start with Cheryl’s grandmother.

Soon Betty’s phone rang. They could hear Mr. Svenson’s pain filled voice.

Betty: Mr. Svenson, Is that you?

The Black Hood: It Is Betty. But his name’s Joseph Conway. He’s lost a lot of blood. But It’s nothing compared to the blood on the hands on this town. Find where the sin was committed and you might find the sinner Joseph Conway still alive. And as always don’t-

Jughead quickly grabbed her phone

Jughead: What?! Don’t what you creep?! Don’t tell Sheriff Keller?!!

The Black Hood hung up 

Betty: What could Mr. Svenson possibly be guilty of?

Jughead: I don’t know. Let’s find out.

They went straight to The Sisters of Quiet Mercy. After dark after Jughead took care of Penny with The Serpents he went to Cheryl’s house with Betty. Betty knocked on her cousin’s door. Cheryl opened It.

Betty: Cheryl, we need to see your grandmother

Cheryl: She’ll be pleased to have visitors. Come In.

They walked In

Betty: Nana Rose, we have some questions for you about something that happened In Riverdale a long time ago. 

Jughead: A man who’s family was killed. And the people who took justice Into their own hands.

Nana Rose: Oh dear, a family In Riverdale?

Betty: Yes. You were part of that group

Cheryl: What Is this?

Jughead: Cheryl, a man’s life Is at stake

Betty: Were you with this group when they killed this man?

Nana Rose: No. No girls allowed. They told me to stay at home while they took care of the bad man.

Betty: Nana Rose, this Is so Important. Where did they hang the bad man?

Nana Rose: They didn’t hang him. No, they gave him a proper burial…. Buried.. Him.. Alive.

Jughead: Where?

Nana Rose: Ask your grandfather Polly dear. He buried him.

Betty: My grandfather? 

Nana Rose: I have a picture of them smiling…. Standing under The Devil’s Hand.

Betty: What picture?

Nana Rose: Cheryl, I wonder If you might take me to my room? I suddenly feel quite Ill. 

Cheryl: Satisfied you vultures? Your reindeer games are over. Now get the hell out.

Jughead and Betty walked out and went back to Jughead’s bike.

Betty: Jughead, my grandfather helped murder an Innocent man.

Jughead: Betty, who knows If what she’s even saying Is true.

Betty: But Jug these pictures-

Jughead: Take a deep breath Betty. What pictures and where are they?

Betty: My house. They’re at my house.

Jughead: Good. Let’s-

Betty: Jughead, my grandfather killed a man In cold blood. An Innocent man. What If that’s why The Black Hood picked me? That’s why he’s been calling me!! Revenge for something I didn’t even do!!

Jughead quickly grabbed her hands

Jughead: Hey! Betty listen to me! This Is the part where we end this. Where we save Mr. Svenson and stop The Black Hood tonight. But I need you with me. You can’t do this alone and neither can I. Tomorrow, everything’s going to be okay. But right now, we need each other. I need the beautiful Betty Cooper.

A tear went down her right cheek

Betty: Jug

His lips smashed onto hers and they ended up making out. Jughead regretted breaking up with Betty the minute he did. But maybe…. He didn’t have to worry about that anymore.

Jughead: I love you Betty

Betty: Let’s go

They took off and went straight to Betty’s house where they took out a bunch of photo albums.

Betty: Nana Rose said It was a group of men. I have a photo that I kinda remember. Dad said It was taken after he and some friends planted some trees In Pickens Park.

Suddenly she noticed a picture of men standing In front of a tree.

Betty: Wait, Is this It? 

Jughead: Betty, look at the ground. That’s where they buried the preacher. Where Svenson may be still alive.

Betty: Yeah, look at the branches. The devil’s hand-

Jughead: That tree Is In Pickens Park

Betty: We’re calling Sheriff Keller on the way! Let’s go!

They grabbed flashlights, hopped back on Jughead’s bike, and took off. As soon as they got to Pickens Park they ran to The Devil’s Hand. They saw a shovel and dirt where It looked like someone was buried. They saw a sign that says “Here lies Joseph Conway.” Jughead quickly grabbed It and started digging. Soon he got to a coffin.

Betty: Oh my god Jughead

They got the dirt off and opened the lid, but the coffin was empty.

Jughead: Where’s Mr. Svenson? Why would The Black Hood bury an empty coffin?

Betty: Jug, what If It’s a tra-

Suddenly The Black Hood pointed a gun at Jughead

The Black Hood: Get In the coffin

Jughead: No! No way!

The Black Hood changed his aim to Betty

The Black Hood: Get In the coffin or I’ll shoot her In the head. Right now!

Jughead slowly got In the coffin and laid down

The Black Hood: Shut the coffin and step out of the grave. Betty, do It!

Betty whimpered as she did as she was told

Betty: I’m sorry(Whispered)

The Black Hood: Pick up the shovel and fill In the grave

Betty started throwing dirt onto the coffin as she started crying.

Betty: Please don’t make me(Whimpered)

Betty: We know what Mr. Svenson’s sin Is. What he did. That’s the town’s secret sin. That’s what you want revealed right? We can do that. I can do that. Mr. Svenson doesn’t have to die. Jughead doesn’t have to die.

They soon heard cop sirens. Before Betty could do anything The Black Hood ran. Betty quickly got the dirt out and helped Jughead out. 

Jughead: Where Is he? Where did he go?

Betty: This way. Come on.

They took off after him; Jughead carrying the shovel. Soon they caught up to him and Jughead hit him with the shovel; knocking him onto the ground. Soon something took over Jughead, the rage and sorrow of everything The Black Hood did to not only Betty, but Archie and his dad as well. Suddenly Jughead started stabbing The Black Hood to death with the shovel; blood getting all over his hands and splattering all over his chest. He could no longer hear Betty or hear that she wasn’t the only one telling him to stop. But soon enough he felt a gentle hand on his left shoulder. He looked up…. It was his dad! His dad movements and voice stayed gentle the whole time. FP gently got the shovel out of his son’s hands.

FP: Juggie, stop. Put It down kiddo.

Jughead looked down and saw his blood covered hands; now shaking badly. Suddenly Jughead jumped Into his dad’s arms; sobbing and shaking hard and clinging tightly. FP gently wrapped his arms around his boy.

FP: Jug(Said gently)

Tom Keller ran over

Tom: Betty! 

Betty: Sheriff Keller!(Cried)

Tom: Step away from him you three

FP stepped away so he was now carrying his very upset and traumatized boy In his arms.

Tom: It’s okay everyone

He took off The Black Hood’s mask. It was Mr. Svenson.

Tom: What happened?

Betty: He tried to make me bury Jughead alive

Tom: And the bloody shovel?

But then he looked at the frightened boy with bloody hands In his dad’s arms and put the pieces together.

Tom: I see. Don’t worry Jughead, you’re not In trouble. I’m sure It was self-defense. I’m going to have cops take you guys home.

The Jones men and Betty got Into some cop cars. Once home FP brought Jughead straight Into the bathroom where he gently removed his bloody shirt and gently cleaned his boy’s neck with a wet wash cloth before washing his boy’s hands. Jughead did nothing by cry the whole time. Other than the crying Jughead was silent the whole time until his dad got him settled on the couch with a blanket on him.

Jughead: Daddy…. How…. 

FP: Someone anonymously paid me to get freeded. And after a discussion Tom agreed to free me. He said he rather fill my spot with The Black Hood AKA an actual murderer. 

Jughead: The Black Hood…. He’s dead now….

FP: Maybe

He started rubbing his boy’s left cheek gently

FP: Oh my boy, you’re still trembling. You’re trembling so hard.

He gently kissed his forehead

FP: Get some sleep sweetheart. I’m right here now and I’m not going anywhere. I’ll set the alarm so you’re not late for school tomorrow. 

Soon Jughead dozed off. In the morning Jughead was jumped awake by his alarm. He shut It off and tried to go back to sleep. But soon he felt a gentle hand running through his hair.

FP: No no boy, up you get

He laughed as his boy turned over so his back was to him

FP: Come on now kiddo, today’s your first day back at Riverdale High and with your Southside High friends at Riverdale High.

He smiled gently as Jughead turned back over and slowly opened his eyes.

FP: There’s my boy

Jughead: And what are you going to be doing while I’m trying to keep The Southsiders and Northsiders from killing each other?

FP laughed

FP: Looking for a new job of course. I have an amazing kid to take care of. Come on, let’s get some food In you then I’ll drop you off at school.

The minute Jughead got to school he ran over to Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Toni!

Jughead: So, I may as well say this now. On behalf of both myself and my dad, no starting wars and fights with The Northside students!! No hurting them!! You can learn to get along with them. Besides, I went to this school since my Freshman year, I may be a Serpent and a Southsider, but I am also a Bulldog.

Toni gave Sweet Pea and Fangs a glare that said “You better say yes!”

Sweet Pea: Fine Jones, you’re right. I supposed you want us to start with that Andrews guy and Cooper girl.

Jughead: That would be a HELL YES!!

Jughead: Speaking of which, I need to go talk to her

He walked away and over to Betty’s locker

Jughead: So Betty, about that kiss, I don’t regret It. What I do regret Is when we broke up. I hope that kiss last night means we’re back together? 

She slammed her locker and seized Jughead’s cheeks; kissing his lips hard!

Betty: What do you think that kiss means?

Jughead: God Cooper, I could kiss those lips all day 

He returned the favor; smashing his lips on hers hard. After school In the parking lot Chuck Clayton’s mom walked over to Chuck who was talking to Jughead.

Chuck’s mom: Hey Chuck, this must be a friend of yours

Chuck: Yeah, this Is Jughead. Maybe I can go to his house later?

Chuck’s mom: Sure. As long as It’s okay with his parents.

Soon FP walked over wearing his Serpent jacket

FP: Hey kid. How was your first day at school with your other friends?

He hugged Jughead

Jughead: It was good-

Chuck’s mom: Excuse me… Are you his babysitter?

FP laughed 

FP: No… Why?

Chuck’s mom: How do you know this boy?

FP: If you really have to ask…. He’s my son.

FP: Come on boy, let’s get out of here

The Jones men tried to walk away, but…

Chuck’s mom: Listen, you can talk to me. Do you know where your parents are?

FP: Lady, did you not just hear me? I just said I’m his dad.

Chuck’s mom: Unless you have paperwork to prove that I’m not letting you take this young boy anywhere!

She saw Sheriff Keller picking up Kevin and called him over

FP: Oh my god(Swore under his breath)

Tom: What’s going on?

Chuck’s mom: This Serpent Is trying to kidnap this boy!

FP: Wow lady! You know, I had to deal with this when Jug was a little boy and I’m tired of him and I dealing with this crap!

FP: Come on sweetheart, let’s go

Chuck’s mom: No! You can’t take him!

Tom: Mrs. Clayton, I know these two. This man Is Indeed this boy’s dad.

Tom: Good day you two(Said to Jughead and FP)

He and Kevin walked away. FP rubbed his boy’s right cheek.

FP: I’m so sorry Juggie. Come on kiddo.

Chuck’s mom: Well, that’s unfortunate 

Now FP was at the end of his patience. He huffed angrily as he turned back around to face this bigoted women. 

FP: Excuse me?!

Chuck’s mom: That’s unfortunate that Innocent young children like this boy have to have parents like you. You Serpents don’t deserve to be around children let alone having them.

FP started rubbing Jughead’s back comfortly

FP: Lady, I have loved my boy the minute he was born and I’ll never stop loving him! I’m sorry you were raised In a very shitty way, but we’re no different from any Northside family. And nothing you or anyone else do or say will ever stop me from loving and protecting MY child!! Us Southsiders don’t love our children any differently!

By the time his dad was done with his comment to Chuck’s mom Jughead’s eyes were filled with tears; face wet as they ran down his cheeks.

Jughead: Oh daddy, I love you SO MUCH!!

FP: I love you too sweetheart

He ran his fingers through Jughead’s hair before wiping a tear from his boy’s right cheek.

Chuck’s mom: Chuck, the answer Is hell no! I will not allow you anywhere on The Southside or anywhere near this man!

Chuck: Mom!! Come on! Stop!!

FP: Well, I’m sorry your kid has a mother like you. Come on Jug, let’s go home.

He put his arm around his boy’s shoulders and they walked away. Once home The Jones men settled on the couch with Pops food.

FP: So…. Is that a hint on where I got a job?

Jughead’s eyes widened

Jughead: You got a job at Pops?!

FP: Yes I did Jug. Enjoy the food boy. 

Soon the phone rang

FP: I’ve got It, dig In kiddo

He ruffled his kid’s hair before standing up and answering the phone.

FP: Hello?

Alice: FP, It’s Alice. Betty told me you were freeded. That’s great news! How’s It going being back with your son?

FP: It’s going great Alice. We had an Incident earlier with a Southside hating parent at the school. But everything’s fine. I’m just glad The Black Hood Is dead!

Alice: I truly hope he Is FP! The only monster In my life now Is my soon to be ex-husband!

FP: What has he done now?

Alice: Besides the fact he’s been sleeping with Penelope Blossom? I’m just getting bad vibes from him lately. Like he’s up to something. Do you think I am Imagining things?

FP: No, I believe you. Why don’t you come to Pops tomorrow? I’m working there now.

Alice: What about my play tomorrow night? 

FP: Of course I’ll be there. Both Jughead and I will be there. Besides, Jughead has been the one filming It.

Alice: Sounds good FP. I’ll see you later.

She hung up. FP rejoined his boy on the couch.

FP: You didn’t hog the food while I was on the phone, did you?

Jughead: If I did, you work there so you can get more

FP laughed

FP: Oh really?!

The Jones men ate the rest of their supper before calling It a night that night. In the morning everyone went straight to the theater for the last day of rehearsals. 

Kevin: Jughead!(Called over)

Jughead walked over to him

Jughead: What’s up Kev?

Kevin sighed

Kevin: I’ve been getting calls from The Black Hood

Jughead sighed 

Jughead: So, he’s not really dead. Perfect…. Just perfect!

After rehearsal Chuck knocked on his dad’s office door.

Coach Clayton: What’s up kid?

Chuck sighed sadly 

Chuck: Did mom talk to you about yesterday? 

Coach Clayton: No. Why? What happened yesterday?

Chuck: Mom was very rude to Jughead Jones and his dad. I asked mom If I could go to Jughead’s house. As you know I am trying to get my friends back since with what I did last semester. But as soon as mom saw who Jughead’s dad was she turned very bigoted with Serpents and Southsiders.

Coach Clayton: Are you sure Chuck?

Chuck nodded yes

Coach Clayton: I don’t feel that way with The Serpents and The Southsiders. I’ll talk to her when I get home. Don’t worry about It son. Be friends with whichever Southsiders or Northsiders you want.

Later that day after a whole day of working and talking to Alice FP came home ready to go to the Carrie play with his son. When FP saw Jughead wasn’t In the living room and saw the bedroom door shut he knocked on the door. He heard a faint sound telling him to come In. Jughead was looking poorly and was prompted against three pillows, all bundled up In a thick hoodie with an arm stuck across his chest.

FP: Hey kiddo, what happened to you? You don’t look so hot.

He asked as he approached

Jughead: I had a small accident In PE class, fell off a rope. Nothing too serious but It hurts like hell.

FP: Maybe we should get you checked out

Jughead: Dad… No. You just got a job!! I don’t want you spending your money on the hospital! We can’t afford It!!

FP: Juggie, I don’t care. I care about you!! If you’re In pain I want to help!! If I can’t afford It I’ll ask Fred for help! He loves you!! He’ll help you!!

FP: Let me take a look at It

FP sat on the edge of the bed, eyeing his son with concern. Jughead pulled the hoodie slightly down from his neck to show the purple collar bone.

FP: You might have to take this thing off

Jughead: I’d really rather not, please. It was pretty atrocious to get dressed In the first place.

FP examined the uncovered piece of flesh with a frown, as he considered what to do. He sighed sadly, giving Into his son’s wishes.

FP: I’ll get you some painkillers. And I’ll find a sling too. I know I have one somewhere from an old bike Injury. We should at least try and keep It all In place, It’ll heal faster. Either way, no gym class this week. Tell Mr. Clayton you have your dad’s permission to skip gym class this week.

He ruffled his son’s hair carefully and promised to come back shortly with some food. As soon as he walked back In he began putting the sling on his son’s neck.

FP: Speaking of the Clayton’s, Mr. Clayton hasn’t been giving you a hard time too, has he?

Jughead: No, Chuck talked to his dad today. His dad Is furious about the way Chuck’s mom treated us yesterday and doesn’t share those kind of views on The Southside and Serpents. From what Chuck tells me, his dad Is divorcing his mom and the mom Is moving out of Riverdale.

FP: Well, that’s actually good news. It seems like Chuck Is really growing up since last year. Now, eat up. Also, you’re not taking your bike this week to school let alone anywhere else with your neck like that!!

FP: Let’s get going kiddo

Everything was going fine at the Carrie play until the curtains revealed a dead Midge Klump pinned to the stage wall with the bloody Black Hood Initials on that stage wall. Everyone screamed and panicked and parents scrambled to find their kids! FP couldn’t find Jughead In the crowd anywhere so he went to check back stage. He checked every room backstage until he finally found him, In Ethel Muggs’s dressing room sitting on the floor with lots of bleeding cuts to his left arm. FP quickly ran over; grabbing one of the costumes on the way. As he kneeled by his boy he ripped the costume. Jughead groaned In pain as his dad wrapped the fabric where he needed It on his arm and applied pressure. 

FP: Come on son, you need stitches. I’ll get you home. Come on.

Jughead cried out as his dad helped him to his feet. Once home FP put a cloth In his boy’s mouth and held him still as he started the stitches. Once done he gave Jughead pain medicine and got him relaxed on the couch. It didn’t take long for the medicine to knock him out. But the days to come were not going to get any better. In the morning was Midge’s funeral. Which was the start of the chain reaction. Tom Keller was fired as Sheriff and a crappy Sheriff was put In his place. Fangs was accused of killing Midge and arrested. The night of his release Fangs was shot and brought to the hospital. That night Jughead Ignored his dad’s wishes and went to try to find Fangs’s shooter. Which only caused someone to knock him out and kidnap him. When Jughead slowly woke up he saw he was In some kind of shed and that he was sitting on the floor with his hands chained to the wall. Soon the shed door opened and The Black Hood walked In. They took off their mask; revealing… Gladys Jones! Jughead’s eyes widened In shock!

Jughead: Mom?! You’re The Black Hood?!!

Gladys: I WAS. Well, one of them. The other one was Hal Cooper. But after he cut you at the theater he had to go. I killed him before I took you.

Jughead: But why?! Why?! And why did you take me?!!

Gladys: I’m protecting what’s mine. I’m keeping you away from those Cooper bitches no matter what It takes! Don’t worry, I’ll bring you food and water In the morning.

She covered Jughead with a blanket

Gladys: Good night Jughead

She shut and locked the door. Meanwhile FP had no Idea where his son went. But when he checked the trailer again that’s when he saw a note on the coffee table. A note that said “Affairs never leave people unscathed, should’ve thought about It before you slept with bitch Cooper. Hope her husband and daughter know how twisted you and her are. If you wanted your son, you should’ve kept your penis out of her! Good luck, Jones time’s ticking, say bye-bye to baby Juggie.” FP fell to his knees, clenching the paper to his chest and whispering his boy’s name underneath his breath. FP made the realization that his wife, Gladys has been the Black Hood this whole time. “How dare she?! How dare that bitch that left him In the first place and took his daughter take his son?!” FP thought angrily! “If Gladys was upset about him dating Alice she’s about to be furious! Because she’s the one who Is helping me take my son back with ME where he BELONGS!” FP thought angrily. He took his motorcycle and went straight to The Cooper house and knocked on the door. Alice opened It.

Alice: Hey FP. Is everything okay?

FP: I’m afraid not Allie. I need your help. Gladys found out about us dating, as result she kidnapped Jughead! Apparently she was The Black Hood the whole time! You have to help me Alice! We have to get my boy away from her!

Alice: I’m In. But you should know, Gladys wasn’t the only Black Hood. Hal was The Black Hood too. But someone killed him. He’s dead now.

In the morning Gladys opened the shed door with a bowl of oatmeal and glass of milk. She held the spoon In front of his face.

Gladys: I’m not taking the chains off, so open up

Jughead spit In her right eye

Jughead: Betty and her mom aren’t bitches!! You are!!

She backhanded him hard In the face

Gladys: Fine! Go hungry until lunch! You probably were dreaming about fucking that Betty slut last night anyways! Slut fuckers don’t deserve food or freedom!! 

Jughead: And mental patients don’t deserve children or marriage!! You're the one that sent me Mr. Svenson's finger! God, you're disgusting and sick garbage!! I’m glad you left dad and I when you did!! We deserve better then you!! And you certainly don’t deserve us!! You DON’T deserve Jellybean!! I want my sister NOW!! 

Jughead cried out as he received a hard punch In the stomach before Gladys shut and locked the door once again. After lunch and supper, which Jughead kept his mouth shut with the comments so he wouldn’t starve to death It was 9:30PM when the shed door opened again. But It wasn’t Gladys… It was Kevin! 

Jughead: Kevin?!

Kevin: After the attack on Pops and on the way home I saw The Black Hood take you. My dad lost his job! I’m not going to lose one of my friends as well! Since I spent so much time In Fox Forrest I followed a hunch.

He unchained Jughead’s hands and helped him to his feet.

Kevin: Let’s go!

They ran Into the woods

Jughead: Fox Forrest?! Where was I?! And where does your dad think you are?

Kevin: You were In the Svenson House shed. My dad thinks I’m at home sleeping. He was sound asleep when I snuck out. 

Jughead: Shh, did you hear that?

Jughead cried out as he was tackled to the ground by Gladys. They fought and rolled around. Suddenly they fell off the rocks.

Kevin: Jug!

But when he ran over and saw Gladys on top of Jughead he also saw Jughead roll her off of him. Gladys ended up Impaling the knife she was going to use on Jughead Into her forehead; killing herself. Kevin quickly ran down and helped Jughead up.

Jughead: Where do we go from here?

Kevin: I know this forest well. I’ll get us out of here. Let’s go.

They ran. But soon all they saw were the shine of flashlights around them. But It was FP, Alice, Betty, and The Serpents! But Jughead cried out In pain and fell to the ground as an arrow flew Into his right leg. It was Penny! Jughead cried out as he took the arrow out of his leg. Penny took off before anyone could do anything. FP quickly picked up his now unconscious and bleeding son up Into his arms. When Jughead woke up In the morning he saw he was In his dad’s bed In the trailer with a cloth wrapped around his leg wound. He tried to get out of bed and stand but ended up crying out In pain and falling to the floor. FP quickly rushed In.

FP: Jug! 

He quickly helped him back Into the bed

FP: You need to take It easy with that leg boy! 

Jughead: Sorry daddy(Said weakly)

His son still looked very weak and he had sweat on his face.

FP: You stay right there boy! Don’t move! 

FP left then returned with a new cloth for the leg, a wet washcloth for his boy’s face, and some liquid for cleaning the wound. He gently helped his kid to the edge of the bed so his legs were over the edge. He unwrapped the bloody cloth before speaking again.

FP: This Is going to hurt kid, a lot

Jughead: Just do It

His dad poured the liquid onto his son’s wound and a burning sensation hit Jughead Immediately; causing him to yell out In pain.

Jughead: Jesus! 

His dad wrapped the new cloth on the wound before gently pushing Jughead back Into a laying position. FP started gently dabbing his boy’s face with the wet washcloth. 

Jughead: Dad?

FP: Yes Juggie?

Jughead: No matter what, what Gladys did was messed up. But that note she sent you, It was all a ploy. She never was planning on killing me. The note was to scare you and show you how angry she was. She slapped and punched me a lot. She said nasty things about Betty and her mom. She tried to cut me In the woods. But her plan was hurt, not kill.

FP: Where Is she now son, where Is she?

Jughead: When she tried to cut me she ended up accidently killing herself with her own knife. She’s dead.

His dad sighed sadly as he put the washcloth on the night stand.

FP: Well, that means we need to get Jellybean and have her live with us. For her sake I should go pick her up Immedtaly. You stay here and rest, Fred and Archie will watch over you while I am gone.

He gently kissed his boy’s forehead as Jughead dozed back off. One of the times Jughead woke up he would see the face he’s been wanting to see for a long time… His little sister.


End file.
